Bella's Story
by tati12121212
Summary: okay in this story Bella is raped by edward nd no one knew except alice.Rosalie convinces them to leave.Bella had to go through hell with Edward. Will she be able to Love again?Will trust get in the way?What happens when The Cullens come back? 1st fanfic!
1. What he did to me

**okay so this is my first fanfic. um i guess i just wanna know if yu guys like it. I think is pretty good. so yeah.**

**Please read and review and tell me what yu think!**

**

* * *

**

**Bella's Story.**

Preface:

I never knew that I could be happy after what Edward Cullen had done to me, but I am… or at least I was before they came back.

Chapter 1: What he did to me

I have been through hell. Through worse than that actually. What happened? Edward Cullen. That's what happened. I was so happy that we were finally together. Things were going great to, but then he fucked things up. Want to know how?

He fucking raped me. For three months. No one knew anything of course. How would they? Well Alice knew. She saw it happen. But of course she didn't do shit to stop it. She never really cared about me. Those three months were hard. I felt like dying.

Last month was the last time Edward raped me. Rosalie found out somehow that he was raping me and helped me. She promised not to tell the rest of the Cullen's about what had been happening after I pleaded for her not to mention a word to anyone. She insisted but I didn't want her too. In this last month Rosalie has been there for me. I never in my life expected it.

Rosalie convinced the rest of the Cullen's that it was time to move. They listened to her . Rosalie was one of the cullen's that I could now trust and I'm very grateful that she helped me. She was a great friend and a very caring sister. I wish I'd seen it before. They moved about a week ago.

Everyone thought that I was depressed about Edward and the rest of the Cullen's for leaving. The truth was I was depressed for the three months I had to keep in all my suffering, while he raped me.

No one would try to talk to me anymore and it's because I'm not the same Bella Swan that everyone knew. That's right, I'm Isabella Marie Swan but I prefer Izzy.

* * *

**I know its short as fuck but i'm trying my best to make it longer and this is only to see if people like it**

**i hope that yu do!**

**plz review!**

** -tati12121212**


	2. Alec, Jane, and Demitri

**yeah so i'm new to this so i suck at this and the uploading shit but i managed to upload it(thank god.)**

** i'm sooo happy that you guys liked it sooo farr and i hope yu continue to read...thanks for the reviews.**

**disclaimer: i dont own twilight. Stephanie Meyer does =P**

* * *

Chapter 2: Alec, Jane, and Demitri

At school I'm an outcast and to be honest I liked it better that way. They were all scared of me and they should be. Like I said I'm not the same Bella Swan that everyone knew. I changed. I had better fashion sense. I didn't stay quiet if or when someone started bitching at me. I swear a lot now. I'm not always nice, but no one really knows what I've been through and I guess that's fine by me.

Right now I was getting ready for school. I put the tightest skinny jeans I had with some jordans and a black v-neck shirt. I got my black and white sweater that matched the jordans and zipped it up to the pockets. I put my hair down and got the keys to my silky black bmw that Rosalie gave me. She wanted me to remember that she cared and that she was there for me, so she gave me this car.

I drove to school as fast as I could and got there in five minutes. Everyone stared as always. I got out of my car and felt three pair of eyes on me, staring so intently that I had to look to see who it was.

I gasped slightly. It was Alec, Jane and, Demitri Vultori. They were "Vampires." I whispered accidently, but they heard me and nodded.

I had remembered them from the time that I had to go to Italy and save _Edward. _God I hate him. I decided I didn't really care if they came to kill me and just walked away to homeroom.

I'm not going to lie. I am surprised they were here. I mean why were they here? What would make them enroll in Forks High? It was strange and I didn't know the answer to those questions. _Yet._ Just then Alec walked in. He was in my homeroom, what a surprise that he was the one who had to be in this class. Everyone looked at him as the teacher signed the slip.

After the teacher signed the slip he walked towards me and everyone started to look back and forth between us. I didn't know why but I had a feeling something was going to happen but I didn't know what.

He was soon right in front of me and was looking in my eyes as I looked in his violet eyes. _I wonder why they were violet._

"Isabella, we met again." He said, just loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Yes. It's been a while hasn't it, Alec?" I said just as loudly. I could tell he was surprised that I remembered him, but his next move surprised me. He hugged me.

"We need to talk." He whispered so that only I could hear. I simply nodded and pulled away.

"Don't touch me please. I do not like people touching me and I can't stand it."

"As you wish. Now my dear Isabella-"

I interrupted him. "Izzy. I prefer to be called Izzy." He laughed and I loved the sound.

"What happened to Bella?"

"I don't like it anymore."

"Hm. May I know why?"

"I don't know. Maybe. If I feel like it."

"So you still dating Cullen? Where is he anyway?" I laughed without humor and looked in his eyes once again.

"No. We're done and he moved about a week ago. I think. I'm not sure. It feels like a while. Oh I know. Why don't you ask someone they'll know what to say."

"But I don't care what they say. I care about what you say."

"I don't know how long it's been."

"Hmm." He mumbled and I got closer to him.

"And want to know something? I don't really care. I-I hate him. For-" I whispered in his ear, but then stopped once I noticed I was just about to tell him something that only four people knew about.

I pulled away and stared at the front of the class. Everyone was still looking between us.

"For what? Tell me. What happened?"

"Nothing. Look Alec it doesn't concern you. It doesn't concern Jane or Demitri either. Just leave me alone and _fuck off._" I said while I closed my eyes.

"You concern me. You're important to me. So therefore it does concern me." That just made me snap my eyes open.

"If you only knew, Alec. If you only knew."

"Then tell me."

"NO I'M NOT GOING TO FUCKING TELL YOU! SO FUCK OFF." I said and he kissed me. That just caused me to think of when Edward forced me- when he raped me over and over again. I started to cry and pushed him away. "DON'T KISS ME EVER AGAIN ALEC VOLTURI!"

I walked out of the class wiping my tears away as the bell rang. Why did he have to kiss me? Why did they have to come here? What the fuck do they want? I felt more tears coming down and quickly wiped them away but it was no use. They just kept coming down.

I walked to my car and sat there crying with my head on the steering wheel. I wiped away the tears that just kept coming down.

"Why did I have to met Edward and the Cullen's? Why did I have to know about vampires and had to fall for Edward? Why did this have to happen to me?" I sighed, put the key in the ignition, and stared the car.

I headed to my house while I drove as slow as I possibly could. I got to my house in 20 minutes, still crying. There was a car in the drive way and I just wished and hoped that it wasn't a vampire but I just didn't care anymore. I didn't care about anything.

I walked in my house and went upstairs to my room. Someone was on my bed waiting for me and I met his violet eyes. "Alec."

* * *

**yea i know kinda depressing. I'm sorry. urgg. i dont know. **

**i suck at writing and shit but watever its just a try i guess...but um yea. hope you like it and i hope you'll continue reading=)**

**please review and tell me what you um think...but yea**

**Review.=]**


	3. Confessions with Alec

**okay so here is chapter three. i hope you like it and thanks for the reviews! :)**

**But yea anywho enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3

**Confessions with Alec**

**I just looked at him and he looked up. **

"**What do you want?" I asked.**

"**Come here." He said. His voice was pained. I couldn't help but wonder why.**

"**No."**

"**I just want to talk please." **

**I sighed and came closer to him and sat on the bed looking at him. He sat up and looked at me. **

"**I'm sorry for kissing you in front of everyone. I shouldn't have done it. I- I'm sorry."**

"**Your right you shouldn't have. You had no right. But you did." I said absentmindedly.**

"**Yeah. I have no right. Sadly."My head snapped up. He whispered the last part but I heard him. **

"**What do you mean Sadly?"**

"**uh, nothing. I didn't mean anything. Now Izzy, I have to ask you something."**

"**I also need to ask you something. Why are you guys here?" He remained sielent for a while. **

"**For you."**

"**What about me?**

"**Aro, me and a few others felt like something was wrong. Like someone was suffering. Soon we found out it was you. We always felt…attached to you in a way. And deep down we knew it was you who was suffering. And today I've discovered that it is you. But I don't know what has caused it. Today when I kissed you, you started crying as though you were remembering something. At first I thought you missed Edward, but then I remembered that when I hugged you, you said you didn't like people to touch you. Tell me Isabella. What happened?" He looked in my eyes intently but I refused to meet his eyes.**

"**I cant tell you."**

"**Why?"**

"**Because I don't know you. I don't trust you."**

"**Trust me Isabella. I might be able to help you."**

"**No. You can't help. No one can. What happened happned and no one can change that. Not even you Alec."**

"**What if I told you my most biggest secret that no one knows except for Aro? Would that make you trust me?"**

"**I don't know. I don't care." I said but I actually did find myself caring and wanting to know.**

"**Last year, when you came to save Edward, when I met you, I kept thinking about you. You were perfect. You were nice, caring, selfless, beautiful. You were everything. When you left I couldn't stop thinking of you. You were always in my mind at every second of the day. I wished I could have got to know you. Everytime I kept thinking that you loved Edward andthat you would never love me. But then you told me today that you hated him. I was happy. It gave me a chance. That's why I kissed you. Because I love yo-"**

"**Please stop."**

"**But its true. I love you Isabella. From the first day that I saw you. But then I saw how broken you really are and I wanted to know why you are so broken. I want to be the one who helps you. The one who heals you. I wa nt to be in your life as a friend, a brother, or more. Please Bella, trust me. Tell me what happened." I sighed and decided to believe him.**

"**One night Edwards family decided to himt. So me and Edward were left alone in his house. We were just talking about us and then we started kissing. But then he started to remove my shirt and I pulled away. I told him no. his- his eyes were black and full of lust. He ended ripping my clothes to shreds. I was afraid. I was crying. He- he told me-me tha- that It was ok- okay. And I told myself that this wouldn't be happening. And then i-it ha- happened." I said breaking down.**

""**He- He Raped you" he muttered through his teeth as he growled.**

"**Yes."**

"**When?" he said when I calmed down.**

"**Four months ago." I whispered and flinched.**

"**How many times?"**

"**For-for th-three months." He growled and caused me to flinch once again as I started to cry again. He wrapped his hands around me and we fell down on the bed. I didn't know why but suddenly I felt safe with him. I felt like I could really trust him.**

"**Didn't the rest of them find out?" I could tell he was trying to calm himself down.**

"**No. Alice knew. She had visions, but-but she never helped me. Three months past until Rosalie discovered that he was...raping me." I stopped and shivered. He pulled a blanket and covered me. I felt warmer. My head was on his chest and his hands were making circles on my back.**

"**Then what happened?" He said after a while.**

"**She helped me. She talked to me and protected me against them. We became real sisters. She knew she wouldn't be with me all the time and she was afraid that Edward or Alice getting to me, as I was. She convinced Carlisle it was time to move. That I would be better without vampires in my life. They thought it was best for me and left. Rosalie bought me the BMW and told me to accept it so that I could remember that she cared for me. That she was **_**there**_** for me and she also wanted me to remember her." There was a moment of silence.**

"**Why didn't she tell the rest of the Cullen's?"I took a deep breath.**

"**Because I made her promise she would not tell anyone about what he did to me, including the Cullen's."**

**He took his finger and gently lifted my chin up so that he could see my face. I looked into his eyes and I don't know why but I leaned in and kissed his stone lips…**

**

* * *

**

** What will happen next? What will Alec say? What would he do? Why did Bella do this?**

** Who knows? oh i do! lol. but yeah keep reading to find out..**

** Tell me what you thought about it please! **

** Any questions, comments complaints, any thing!**

** I really want to know what You guys think about it so far!**

** REVIEW PLEASE!**


	4. The Deal

**Hey people. Thanks for putting my story on you favorites list but can you please review? **

**i really want to know what people think and if you dont review i wont be able to know)=**

**But anyways heres the next chapter(=**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**The deal**

**I could tell Alec was shocked that I had kissed him. Let's face it, so was I. I don't know what had come over me. I felt his hands tighten a little around my waist as I pulled away to look at him.**

**"What was that for?" He asked gently.**

**"To tell you the truth I don't really know. It was just something. I don't know what. It just came over me all of a sudden and I couldn't help myself. It's like my mind had a mind of its own. I..I'm sorry."**

**"No, it's okay. I don't mind." He said as he wiped my tears away. I couldn't help but smile as he did so.**

**It was so strange. It was different. It never happened with Edward. Not once. Why is it so different with Alec? I didn't understand it. Was it because I felt safe with him? It couldn't be that because I felt safe with Jake and I never kissed him. God I feel so confused. Why did I kiss him? I don't get it.**

**One thing I was sure about is that I trust him. I mean I _really_ trust him. But how is that even possible? I've only known him for a couple of hours. He was a vampire and I trusted him how ironic. I told him my story and what had happened with Edward. I don't think that he would tell anyone if I told him not to. I doubt that he will.**

**"What are you thinking about?" He asked after a while.**

**"Um...nothing. Don't worry about it. Alec can you promise me something?"**

**"Of course, anything you want."**

**"Promise me you will never tell anyone what I just told you that happened."**

**"Isabella I promise that I will never tell anyone about what has happened to you."**

**"What if Aro wants to read your thoughts?" I asked.**

**"I will tell him he can not because I've made a promise to you."**

**"He wouldn't kill you, would he?"**

**"No Isabella. He wouldn't. He's interested in knowing what has happened to you but he will not go against your wishes. He cares for you. You are important to him, to everyone."**

**"Alec how long are you guys staying here?"**

**"A few months."**

**"Oh…How long is a few?"**

**"Two Years."**

**"So 'til I finish high school?"**

**"That's the plan."**

**"Okay."**

**"May I know why you're asking so many questions?"**

**"Because I want to know how long I have with you." He looked intently into my eyes.**

**"If you want you could have the rest of eternity by my side."**

**"Nah. It's way too soon. I mean I can't even believe that I kissed you. Let's just forget that even happened." As I finished saying this I looked at him. His expression was pained.**

**"I don't want to forget about it. I know it's too soon but I love you Isabella."**

**"You can't already love me. I mean you don't even know me." I looked into his eyes once again. They were a mix of pain, sadness and something else. I don't know what. But it was there.**

**"Okay let's make a deal." He said.**

**"What kind of deal?"**

**"If I kiss you and you feel something for me –even if its small- you will give me a chance."**

**"And if I don't feel anything for you?"**

**"Then I will never kiss you again nor will I bother you again. I promise."**

**"Okay deal." I said and met his gaze. As soon as I did I wished I hadn't. He stood up and I did the same. "Okay let's get this over with" I muttered and kissed him. But he didn't kiss me back. I got worried. Why wasn't he moving his lips? I pulled away. "See? I didn't feel anything. I won the deal." He chuckled.**

**"My dear Isabella, you kissed me. I didn't kiss you and I never said when I was going to kiss you." He said with a smirk. He got closer to me looking back and forth from my lips to my eyes as he breathed my scent. I panicked and that's exactly what he saw in my eyes. He smiled and pulled back. "It's not the right time yet." He whispered before he left me there.**

* * *

**I know that my chapters are really really short so everytime that i upload a chapter i'm going to try to upload two or three.(strating the next tim i update)**

**But i really dont want to keep uploading if no one ever reviews=(**

**Please review for the sake of this story!**

**-Taisha**


End file.
